degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/A Graceful Walk
this is a warning ~ A boy is walking down the street. Suddenly, a girl with a crown appears. '' '''Lizzy: '''Bow in my presence, peasant. '''Kieran: '''Um, no. Freak. '''Lizzy: '''The fuck did you just say? '''Kieran: '''I said no! '''Lizzy: '''Prepare for doom, boy. ''Lizzy disappears. Kieran shakes his head and keeps walking. He comes across some protesters in the street. '' '''Catie: '''Free the mammoths! '''Sarah: '''We know you have them somewhere, Obama! '''Kieran: '''You two know the mammoths have been extinct since the ice age, right? '''Catie: '''Liar! '''Sarah: '''They've been captured by Obama! '''Kieran: '''No??? It's in textbooks! '''Catie: '''Lies created by the government to trick us! '''Sarah: '''Shun the non-believer! ''Catie and Sarah run away from Kieran. He sighs and keeps walking. He goes to the park. '' '''Hunter: '''Would you mind sparing some change? My boyfriend Gage left me for the fifth time and kicked me out. '''Gage: '''You're just a phase! '''Hunter: '''Help please. '''Kieran: '''I have no money. Maybe you should get over him already. '''Gage: '''I wish! ''Hunter starts crying and Kieran slowly backs away. Suddenly he comes across some ducks. '' '''Kieran: '''Hello duckies! Want some bread? '''Ducks: '''Quack. '''Tori: '''Wait! You shouldn't feed them! '''Cam: '''Bad idea. '''Kieran: '''What? Why? '''CC: '''Those are the legendary Biteem Ducks. Very deadly. '''Tori: '''We're trying to get someone to come get them. '''Cam: '''Just don't feed them dude. ''CC, Tori and Cam all walk away. Kieran ignores their warnings because the ducks look harmless. As he reaches down to feed them, several attack. They bite all his fingers off, leaving nubs. Kieran: '''OW WHAT THE FUCK?! '''Ducks: '''Quack. '''CC, Tori & Cam (in the distance): '''We told you! ''Kieran, fingerless, keeps walking. '' 'Kiki: '''Jesus Christ buddy what happened?! '''Gegi: '''You're bleeding! '''Kieran: '''The ducks ate my fingers. '''Kiki: '''Go to the doctor geez. '''Kieran: '''Nah I think I'm just gonna go shove them into some dirt and hope they will all grow back . '''Gegi: '''That could actually work. '''Kieran: '... ''Kieran slowly backs away from the two girls and continues on his graceful walk''. ' '''Xav: '''Help support my family, please. '''Dani: '''We just need like a few hundred dollars . 'Ari coos from his crib. ' '''Xav: '''We want to get our son a new crib. '''Kieran: '''Sorry buddy I don't have any money. '''Dani: '''You can't spare 500 dollars for a baby! A baby! You're sick! '''Ari angrily coos. ' Kieran: '''500?! I DON'T EVEN MAKE THAT. '''Xav: '''Get out of our sight. ''Kieran runs away from the family. He comes across a boating company, and decided to take a boat ride, even though he has no fingers. '' 'Katie: '''Welcome to my pond. I'm Katie the pond farmer. '''Kieran: '''I would like a boat. '''Katie: '''Alright buddy. Just be careful. They some dangerous waters. '''Kieran: '...will do. ''Kieran gets in the boat. His feet are burning because of the summer sun and he decides to stick them in the water, ignoring Katie's warning. Suddenly, pirahnas bite all his toes off. The water runs red. '' '''Kieran: '''GOD DAMMIT. ''He paddles back to shore with no fingers and no toes. Blood is everywhere. '' '''Katie: '''I told you the waters were dangerous. '''Kieran: '''Just shut it! ''Kieran limps back to the sidewalk to continue his walk even though he has no toes or fingers. '' '''Yazzy: '''Woah, what happened? '''Kieran: '''Terrible, terrible things. '''Yazzy: '''Oh geez... '''Kieran: '''I think some dumbass witch princess did this to me. ''Suddenly, a steamroller starts rolling towards Kieran. Yazzy runs away in fear, but Kieran can't escape. His toeless foot is stuck in a rock. '' '''Kieran: '''WHY ME?! '''Matt: '''Look out! ''Matt jumps out of the steamroller and Kieran desperately tries to get out of the way. With no other place to go, he accepts his fate. Suddenly, the steamroller stops. '' '''Lizzy: '''Do you apologize for disgracing me? '''Kieran: '''You're crazy! '''Lizzy: '''Last chance! '''Kieran: '''They'll charge you with murder. '''Lizzy: '''I'll say it was an accident. ''Lizzy turns the steamroller back on and disappears. The steamroller runs over Kieran. Everyone from the town gathers around his body. Lizzy steps foward.'' 'Lizzy: '''Who could've done something like this! This is terrible! ''(she starts fake crying) ''Everyone gathers around Lizzy and hugs her. She evilly grins. ' Category:Blog posts